


Most Pits Suck

by why64



Category: Morally Gray Adventurers' Morally Gray Adventure (MGAMGA)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why64/pseuds/why64
Summary: they go to a concert and its awful





	Most Pits Suck

“So yeah…. Then I killed him.” Quid said, as a matter of fact, cracking his knuckles and giving Ivan a quick smirk.  
“You’re literally disgusting. Anyways,” Ivan turned to Monty. “Where are we going to get your clothes?”  
Monty looked up at Ivan. He frankly had no idea. Where does Alvirad even sell clothes? Obviously the clothing store, you fucking moron Monty thought. He rolled his eyes at his own stupidity and said, “Where’s the nearest clothing store?” He asked.  
Ivan thought for a minute. “I think I know where to go.” He said, turning around and waving to the boys. Quid and Monty followed Ivan as they made their way across Alvirad. Ivan was still extremely uncomfortable wearing no shirt. How the fuck does Quid do this all the time? He thought. Well, soon he’ll be finally dressed.

They made their way to the clothing store. It was a small shop with scarves and sweaters hanging outside. The three entered the store. It was just like how you’d imagine it. It was a tight room with hangers and hangers of different assortments of clothes. There were all different colors and styles. They were greeted by an old Tiefling. She had long straight hair and dark skin. She almost looked familiar. She waved to the boys and said, “Welcome to the shop! Anything you’re looking for?”  
Quid picked up one of the sweaters. God, this couldn’t fit me even if I tried. He quickly put it back down and pointed at Monty. “Anything that can fit this guy.” He said. Monty shot him a glare and then looked at the old woman.  
“Y-Yeah, I have no clothes. Like at all.” Monty said awkwardly.  
“Oh! Let’s see here,” She walked from behind the desk towards them and began searching through a heap of clothes. “You’re a Bard, correct?”  
Monty paused. What the fuck was he? He frowned and shrugged. “U-Ugh… Sure.” Monty didn’t even know how good he was at singing. The only real experience he had on stage was that shitty concert he had to perform in with the guys. God, that was fucking dreadful.  
“Wonderful. Here,” She pulled out a white button down shirt and some black slacks. She also provided shoes and undergarments. “Will this work?” She asked. Monty nodded before she said, “Wonderful. I’ll ring you up. Now, the—”   
The door to the store opened. A familiar looking person entered the shop. “Hey, Mom, I—”  
“Ross!” Quid said with a wide smile. Ross rolled his eyes and shot a glare at Quid. Quid was less terrifying and more obnoxious if anything. “How have you been?”  
“Shut up,” Ross snapped. He glanced at his mother, the owner of the shop. “I was just stopping by to see how you’ve been doing. I was with Pastor Ben and I figured I’d drop by.”  
“Why, hello Dear.” she smiled. She glanced at Quid. “You know him?”   
“No. Anyways—”   
“He’s our buddy! A friend!” Quid said a bit too loudly.  
“That’s so sweet!” Ross’ mother said with a small smile. “I’m so glad Ross is making friends. He’s a bit awkward when it comes to making friends. There was this one time—”  
“Oh my God,” Ross rolled his eyes.  
“Excuse me, ma’am,” Ivan said carefully, turning towards Ross’ mother. “How much would the outfit be?” He asked.  
Ross’ mom thought for a bit before saying, “Just take it. You all being friends with Ross is more than enough.”  
“I hate you all so much, God,” Ross grunted, turning around. “I’ll see you later Mom. I’m going out to a concert tonight.”  
“What show?” His mother asked.  
“The Destroyers. You know that weird punk band I listen to?” He said. Ross stood by the door. “Anyways, bye.” He shut the door behind him and scurried off.  
“Bye, Hun!” his mother waved.  
Quid turned his head and grabbed Monty’s frail arm. “We have to go.” He said. Monty rolled his eyes.  
“No, we don’t.”  
“Yeah, we do.”  
“No, we don’t.”  
“Yea—”  
“Shut up Quid. Anyways, thank you so much for the clothes!” Ivan said with a smile, pushing the two out the door. He had enough of both of their bullshit.

Once Monty and Ivan changed, the three were wondering Alvirad. They genuinely didn’t have anything to do for the rest of the day, so maybe going to this concert wouldn’t be a horrible idea. With a good amount of persuading and begging, Quid got his way and the boys agreed to see The Destroyers. 

The lights were dim and there was ominous smoke around the stage. The band was preparing to get on stage, so, for now, there was quite punk music playing around the venue. The venue was crowded, and people were making their ways to the merchandise tables. Quid glanced around the venue in search of Ross, however, he was nowhere to be found.  
“This is awful,” Ivan muttered, feeling people pushed him to get where they needed to be.   
“This is amazing. I think I found my new home, guys.” Quid said in mesmerization.  
Monty, on the other hand, was having a bit of a struggle. People were pushing him and spilling their drinks on him, and he couldn’t do much to save himself. It was also a bitch sneaking him into the venue, as it was an 18+ concert and he is, in fact, literally 14. Yeah, everything sucked for him.  
The lights went dark. People all around the venue began pushing forward. That included the three boys. It was hard to stay in the same place, as everyone was pushing forward. Then five people came on stage. A dwarf, who seemed to play guitar and sing, a tall elf on drums, an orc on bass, a tiefling on another guitar, and finally, a Kenku on the keyboard. The short dwarf made her way to the front of the stage. With a bit of struggle, she reached for the tall microphone, and screamed, “THIS IS THE DESTROYERS, LET’S FUCKING GO!” As soon as she screamed, the crowd pushed further forward and began screaming the lyrics to her intro song. The whole band jumped to the beat of the song, along with the whole crowd. The only one who didn’t budge was Ivan, who was extremely uncomfortable with all these random strangers dancing and jumping around him. Everyone was sweaty and really disgusting.   
After a few songs, the lead singer, who introduced herself as Tita, shouted, “What we’re gonna do next is gonna be fucking insane! You know what to do! Make a circle!” She shouted. As soon as she wished there to be a circle, the group of sweaty people began pushing each other away, making space for a large, empty circle. As soon as the next song played, people threw themselves in the circle and began fighting. Quid glanced at Monty and Ivan. With almost all his strength, he grabbed each one by the hand and marched into the pit.  
The pit was intense for Ivan. The last thing he wanted to do today was fight random strangers while a shitty band played. He dodged people’s attacks and throws and made sure he wasn’t going to be hit. That’s until Quid threw a punch directly at his face. Ivan grunted and twisted Quid’s arm, making him flying into the air and fall onto the ground. He quickly rolled back up and continued fighting the random strangers. This is so fucking dumb, Ivan thought, as he continued to dodge throws.  
Monty was panicking. He’s a bit over 5 feet and is in a deteriorating 14-year-old body. He had not nearly the strength he used to have. That said, was there that much? Anyways, Monty tried his hardest to dodge the way Ivan was moving. However, that wasn’t the case. Someone grabbed Monty by the hips and rose him. Before Monty could even think, people were pushing him forward. He looked down and only saw hands. He was being carried by the crowds of people. Feeling people’s hands on every inch of Monty made him want to hurl. Before he knew it, a security guard was pulling him from the crowds of people and landing him safely. Monty, exhausted, made his way to the back of the show where he wouldn’t get hurt.  
Quid was punching anyone he could see. He could see blood on his knuckles. Maybe he was going too far; maybe he was taking this too seriously. The loud music killed his ears, and he could only feel the people punching his body and face. He looked up at the ceiling and smiled. He was going to flip someone. He grabbed the nearest person he saw and tossed their body to the ground.  
“Fuck! Dude, that fucking killed! God dammit!” the person shouted. Quid looked down and felt his stomach drop to the core. He flipped Ross Bob.  
“R-Ro-Ross!? Is that you!?” He could barely hear Ross’ response. He immediately helped Ross up. “God, fuck, I’m so so—” Before Quid could respond, he was whacked in the face by Ross. And it fucking killed. He instantly grabbed at his nose, which felt like it was bleeding. “I deserved that!” He shouted.  
“Yeah, you fucking did.” Ross snapped, as he continued to fight more people. The pit began getting smaller and smaller until it was no more. The opening band was ending.  
“Hope you guys had fun! See you in Wolf’s Paw!” Tita shouted before she left the stage with her bandmates.  
The crowd lessened, as people went to get alcoholic beverages and buy merchandise. Quid and Ivan took some time to find Monty, who was sipping on just juice.  
“I think Ross broke my nose. I kinda flipped him. By accident.” Quid said, pinching at his nose and cringing from the pain.  
“You flipped him? You’re such an idiot.” Ivan rolled his eyes. “Is another band playing after this?”  
“Yeah, I think it’s Nozhone and his band,” Monty grunted, feeling disgusting after the number of hands that pushed him in the last 45 minutes.  
“Nozhone? Wasn’t that the guy who like, got attacked by Pisconi?” Quid said, turning his head. “Yeah, that’s definitely the guy! Fuck that guy, let’s roll.”  
Ivan nodded and pointed out the exit. He turned and saw Ross, who was holding a beer and waiting for Nozhone to come on. He made eye contact with Ross. Ross gave Ivan a sweet smile and a wave. Ivan made out a smile and waved back.  
And with that, the three boys were on their way. Bruised and cut, that was their first real experience behind mosh pits. They fucking suck.


End file.
